Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey is the fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Green (book), Light Green (The Mr. Men Show) *'Shape': Oval (book), Same shape as Mr. Greedy (The Mr. Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Busybody, Meddling, Prying, Interfering, Inquisitive, Curious, Snooping, Born investigator *'Hair': None (book), One curl of black hair like Charlie Brown in the Peanuts series (The Mr. Men Show) *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Friends': Mr. Small (best friend), Little Miss Curious, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful and some other characters *'Rivals': Possibly Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Naughty *'Hometown': Tiddletown *'Occupation': Adventurer, Snooper *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Finding things out *'Dislikes': Being separated from Mr. Small (in The Mr. Men Show), having bad things happening to his nose (in the original books and TV shows besides The Mr. Men Show) *'Job': Poking his nose in other people's business *'Features': Big nose (book), Orange oval nose, tie and Charlie Brown's curl of hair (Mr. Men Show) *'Catchphrase': Just Looking. *'Nationality': Teesside (UK) Canadian (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Danny Katiana (2008-present), Steve Kynman (UK-2008-present) Story The character of Mr. Nosey lives up to his name, along with his big nose. He is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. The people hold a meeting and make a plan, so that every time he is being nosey, something bad happens. First he wanders into a house where Mr. Brush the painter paints his nose, so he has to scrape it off with a hard brush which is painful. The he looks over a wall and gets a clothes peg snapped on his nose. The he peeps behind a fence only to get hit by a hammer on his nose. The next day he finally learns not to be nosey and never is again, and then he becomes friends with everyone. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Curieux (French) *Don Entrometido (Spanish) *Mr. Trwyn-Ym-Mhopeth (Welsh) *Unser Herr Neugierig (German) *Meneer Langneus/Meneertje Wijsneus (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Αδιάκριτος (Greek) *好奇先生 (Taiwan) *참견씨 (Korean) *ﻞ‎ﻮ‎ﻀ‎ﻓ ﻯﺎﻘﺁ (Persian) *Fætter Snus (Danish) *Hr. Snudeskaft (2nd Danish release) *Herr Nysgjerrigper (Norwegian) *Gubben Nyfiken (Swedish) *しりたがりくん (Japanese) *מר יואף(Mar Yo-af)(Hebrew) *Pan Wściubiaczek (Polish) *คุณซอกแซก (Thai) The Mr. Men Comic In the daily syndicated comic strip, Mr. Nosey's nose was drawn shorter, fatter, and more rounded at the tip. ''The Mr. Men Show'' On the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey (spelled Mr. Nosy in the US version) is often seen around his best friend Mr. Small. He lives with Mr. Small in a observatory with a large telescope that comes out of the roof. He is in the possession of several high-tech gadgets that aid him in his curious quests. He may be stronger than Mr. Strong because in the episode "Lake", he accidentally breaks the wooden platform when he jumps up and down on it which also causes Mr. Small to be flung into the air and then jumps into the lake for a swim. He also has a Durham accent in the UK version and a Canadian accent in the US version. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katlana and Steven Kynman. He is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia *In most depictions (eg. the American dub of Little Miss Scatterbrain's story, the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Misses cartoon and the French dub of the Mr. Men Show) Mr. Nosey has a nasally high pitched voice. In both English dubs and Japanese dubs of the Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosy has a deep voice. *There is a mistake in Mr. Men and Little Miss, where Mr Nosey is slightly triangular and his nose points up. *Mr. Small often affectionately refers to him as "Nose" in The Mr. Men Show. *In the Fisher-Price toys from 2008, the Mr. Small plush is attached to Mr. Nosey plush's hip. *He is seen as a postman in the episode, Night. *He's one of the many characters who nearly gets Mr. Bump hurt but he would be more curious or nosey than concerned. *In the episode, Machines it is shown that he and Mr. Small have prehistoric ancestors. *His voice is similar to Magilla Gorilla in the US version of 'The Mr. Men Show'. *Mr. Small touched Mr. Nosey's nose in the episode 'Sightseeing'. *In the episode, Canned Goods, his and Mr. Small's house is on a hill, but in other episodes, their lawn is flat. *In early publications, Mr. Nosey is coloured brown instead of green. This was most likely due to printing errors. *He is the first Mr. Men character to have a nose. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Brown (name on a letter) *Mr. Chips *Mrs. Washer *Mr. Brush *Mr. Herd Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Tall *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Twins *Little Miss Stubborn *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Nosey and the Big Surprise *Mr. Nosey and the Beanstalk Television *The Christmas Rescue (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) *The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) (mentioned, not seen) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) Gallery Mr. Nosey.png Mr. Nosey 1971.png Mr-nosey-1a.jpg Mr_Nosey_2A.PNG mr-nosey-3a.PNG MR_NOSEY_4A.PNG|What's going on? mr-nosey-5a.jpg|Mr. Nosey has a nose that's far too long Mr_Nosey_6A.PNG mr-nosey-7a.jpg Mr-Nosey_8A.png|I wonder what's going on here? Mr_Nosey-9A.gif MR_NOSEY_10A.png Mr-nosey-11a.jpg Mr-Nosey_12A.png|Ooh this looks interesting! Artwork from the Mr. Men Show nosy2.png Mr. Nosy.jpg Nosy.png nosy3.png nosy4.png Mr nosy and mr small 4 life.png|With Mr. Small Renders Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small.png|Render from the official website with Mr. Small Screenshots IMG 2131.png IMG 2130.png IMG 2122.png IMG 1886.png Pixar (5).png Screensnaps (2088).png Screensnaps (2094).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h55m05s264.png Screensnaps (3703).png Screensnaps (3732).png Mr small mr nosey dark door.PNG Screensnaps (3724).png Screensnaps (3758).png MrRudeMrNoseyMrSmall.png|Mr. Nosey: Mr. Rude! Mr happy host.PNG TVmr. Nosey.jpg|Screenshot from the official website See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Roger Hargreaves books